Lost Memories
by loveless17
Summary: Kid and Crona lose their memories because of Medusa. Now kid is a totally different person.How will Crona learn to deal whit a perverted Kid!
1. Chappy 1

"K..k..kid I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

I have to tell or else he might hate me."Medusa is -"something hit Kid on the head.

"Kid!"

"I didn't think I had to get you this early." a woman hissed.

"Me...Medusa-sama!"

"Yes Crona. I'm back."

She whispered something in a another language.

Then everything went _**blank**_.

"Where am I."

"Why your home Crona. Where else would you be?"

"Medusa-sama." I turned around to her voice ,but there was a guy beside her. "Who's that?" the guy was wearing a black suit whit stripes on its shoulder, and had three stripes on his jet black hair.

"Kid. Death The Kid." he answered.

"He's are guest. I want you to entertain him. If I hear any complains from him you know what will happen. So be nice." she warned before she left the room.

"okay." I mumbled.

"So whats your name?" he went and sat on the bed.

I looked at him"C...Crona."

"So your a girl?"

"Yeah."

"What are you a girl too?" Ragnarok came out from my back.

"That's no way way to treat guest."

"Hell like I care."

"You don't, but I bet she dose." He looked at me. " Well your suppose to entertain me aren't you." Ragnarok slipped back inside of me.

"Y....Yes what do you want me to do?"

He smirked " Come here."

"O...O...Ok." I walked to the rim of the bed.

" A little closer." he said.

I walk till I was beside him. Then he suddenly pulled my arm making me fall on the bed. He climbed on top of me. Then cupped my chin in his hands. Forcing me to look at him.

"You know your kinda of cute." I blushed. He just laughed.

"Crona! Come here!" Medusa called for me. I never thought I'd say this but. Thank you Medusa-sama.

"Um...I have to go." I tried to wiggle away from him, but he pinned my hands.

"I don't think so." he grinned. "Sorry, Medusa she's busy!"

"Ok!"

"Wow, how did do that?" Then I was reminded of our current position. When he nuzzled my neck.

I tried to escape again, but that only worsened the situation. He settled him self on top of me.

"Like I said you ain't gowning no where."

"Bu-"

"Hush hush." He had his finger on my mouth. " We'll continue this later." He got off of me. " You may leave now."

"Okay." I ran to the door and shut it. I could hear him laughing. "This will be a long day."


	2. Cooking

"You called Medusa-sama."

She glared at me. "Yes I did. I need to show you how to cook."

"C-C-Cook! I don't know how to deal with cooking."

"Nonsense! Now hand me that pot."

--------After an hour of broken dishes, boiling pots, burning stoves and screaming mothers.-----------

"Do I really have to go back in there?"

"It's not like we have a choice here." Ragnarok snapped.

I open the door.

"K-k-k-kid your food is ready."

He looked at the plate. "I don't want that. You look yummy in of for me.

I looked at the plate. "Why me? T-T-T-The food would taste better."

He laughed "Ok then feed me."

"O-O-O-Ok" I tried to feed him ,but he would just turn away like a little kid.

" I didn't mean it like that. I want you to feed me mouth to mouth." he smiled like a little kid _knowing_ he did something bad.

"B-b-bu-but."

"No buts just feed me.......Unless you want Medusa to hear complains?

"F-f-fine." I put the food in my mouth and chewed slowly. I leaned closer. He seemed very amused by this. I was just about to _**feed **_him when the plate when flying into his face. **(loveless17: Poor Kid even if he is acting like a pervert. Oh well back to story!)**

"That's what you get!" Ragnarok growled "She's mine! Not yours got that!"

"_**No! She's My Mouse Toy**_!"

"What you say you little basted!"

"_**My...Mouse...Toy."**_ he smirked.

"Why I should wipe that little smirk off your face right now perv-."

"Crona do me a favor ,and get me an apple." he said ever so sweetly. She only nodded.

"Wait I'm not done yet. Crona stay here!" he started hitting her head while she got the apple. She went back into the deadly room.

"Thank you Crona."

"Well I'm not done with you shinigami!"

"What are you mad that I called her _my~_ mouse toy?"He got closer to Crona getting Ragnarok even madder. "She doesn't mind me calling her _mine. _Right Crona." he bit on the apple sending a piece of it on Cronas face. "Here let me get that for you." he leaned down licking the apple off her cheek. He had no idea why but he had this urge to make it symmetrical ,so he licked her other cheek.

Crona just stared at him as he finished his apple.


	3. Real Kid

Kid finished the rest of his apple in peace. "What?" he tilted my chin, "Don't tell me your already falling for me." he grinned.

"N-N-N-N-No."

"Aw~." he leaned closer. "To....Bad..." he yawned as he let go. "Well I'm gowing to bed."Kid said as he walked to the bed. "Good Night."

"For a while I just stud there. Then an idea popped into my head. "This is my chance!" She made sure Kid was asleep before tiptoeing to the door. She flinched as the door made a squeaked. Luckily Kid just turned around facing the wall. She slowly walked out and closed the door......."Made it."

"CRONA! GET BACK IN THERE!" Medusa yelled as she threw the poor pinky in the the room slamming the door shut.

Landing on something _soft_? She opened her eye's only to find out she was on the bed besides kid. She looked at him "Good he's still asleep." Or so she thought as a steal grip pinned her hands on the bed ,and with a swift movement Kid was on top of her. "Eppp!"

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly." he whispered into her ear. "You could have just asked."

_**Kid Prov **_

**(Real kid will be bold. Also most of this is happening in Kid's head) **

"**Get Away From Her!"** a small version of me said.(Real Kid)

"I don't want to."I started to nibble on her ear.

"**Baka! Your Going To Scare Her!"**

"But she's cute like that."

"**T-T-True.........but she'll think it's rape then she'll never like you." **

"It's not considered rape if your enjoying it."

"**How do you know she'll ...**_**enjoy**_** it?"**

He stopped biting and smirked. "Well I'm pretty big for someone my age."

"Why is he smiling like that. I don't know how to deal with his creepy smiles." Crona thought.

**The Real Kid blushed "But..."**

"But?"

"**Um......"**

"But nothing now if you excuse me I have a virginity to take."

"**Wait!...I didn't want to do this but it's for Crona so." He started yelling at the top of his lungs.**

Kid Cringed. "Oi Shut up your giving me a headache!"

**Kid just kept yelling.**

"Fine I'll Stop Just Shut Up!"

"**Thank you."**

_**Crona Prov**_

"K-K-K-K-Kid."

"Oh What?"

"Um...c-could you get off of me............please."

"Ok but you have to kiss me first."

"But-but-but I don't know how to deal with kissing."

"Don't worry I'll show you." he leaned in his face was a couple of inches away.

"**Oi that's cheating do you want me to yell again?" Kid asked a mischievous smile planted on his face.**

"U......Good night Crona." he quickly got off of her and laid on the bed apparently asleep.

"I really don't know how to deal with his mood swings." I thought before I went to sleep.

"Good night kid." Crona whispered barely hear able ,but Kid caught it and smiled.

" Good Night"

Love: Yeah Sorry that was short but I had the story written. Sadly I lost it si I had to write it all over again. Please review if you like Death The Kid!


	4. Can't find a name

Kid prov

"Crona." I mumbled as I felt around feeling nothing I opened my eye's. "Crona?" She wasn't on the bed. The door suddenly opened tumbling in was Crona. There she is.

"I told you to stay there!"Medusa's voice echoed thought the empty room.

"B-b-but I don't wanna deal with being here." She whispered as she stood up dusting herself.

I quietly crawled out of bed sneaking up on her. "Why is that?" I asked as I hugged her from behind.

"Kid! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"You need to be punished." I finished her sentence while playing with her hair. I smirked when a great idea passed though my mind. _"Strip."_

"What!..I-I-I don't know how to deal with strip!"

"You don't know how to deal with strip_ing_ or don't know what it is?"

"B-b-both."

"Here let me show you." I pushed her into the bed.

"What are you-" I started to slowly undo my shirt. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-"

"Doing?"I let my shirt fall to the floor. She turned a deep red as I straddled her. "Why Crona." I drew little circles on her hip as I whispered into her ear. "I'm just stripping for you." I began to rub against her slowly.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait."Tears stated forming in the edge of her eyes. I undid my pants ready to pull them down.

"Cron-"Medusa stared at the sight in front of her. Meeting Kid's glare she said."Sorry to intrude",And quickly closed the door. "Please send Crona when your done!" She yelled behind the door.

"Now-..."Under was the sheets? "Wha-"I heard the door slam. "Shit she ran away...I'll get her later."

Crona Prov

"M-M-M-M-Medusa-sama...D-d-d-did you need something?"She was sitting at a table.

"Yes um...Crona...Have we talked about...making babies?"

"N-n-n-no."

"Well I think it's time you learn." She motioned me to sit across from her. "Well when two people care about each other thy have sex."

"Don't you think it would be better to show her rather than tell her?"Kid was suddenly in the room.

"Why Kid what a great idea that way I won't have to go through that awkward conversation."

"It would be my pleasure to show her how to make babies."He smirked.

She smiled back. "But first Crona go buy us some groceries."

"Bu-"

"No buts!Kid." Her voice became softer. "Would you like to go with her?"

"Yeah."

"Bu-"

"Let's go."He cupped my waist leading me out the door.

Once in the store I thought of something. "K-k-kid we have no money to buy any of this?

"Don't worry about that I have that covered...Now." He walked around till the store.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah there it is."

"Kid?"

"A condom."

"A what?"

"It will help you understand how to make babies better."

"O-o-o-ok."We went to the cashier who was a girl not older than me.

"Good afternoon sir?"She stared bating her eye's ,but suddenly stopped when she passed the condom. Looking at me then a smirking kid. "Um...W-w-will this be all?"

"Yes." He handed her a sliver card. She swiped it not meeting his eye's again.

"Thank you c-c-come again." She said giving him his card back still looking down. "Have a g-g-g-good n-n-night."

"Oh I will." Her face became red. "Come on Crona we will be busy tonight."

"O-o-o-o-ok."She looked at me with an amazed eye's.

"I don't know how to deal with people acting weird." I thought.

* * *

Love: I'm done! Sorry It took me a while I had all-region thing to do. Please review!


End file.
